Dealing With Change
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Cleo misses Lewis and Emma terribly, and begins to miss her old life. Who will be there to help her through? It's no other than Rikki!* Cleo/Rikki friendship*Set during season three. One-shot


**a/n: Hiiiii, it's me Summer! If you are reading this, and you have read my Victorious stories, I promise I will update my stories, If you are reading this and you have read my H2O: Just add water stories, this type of story is new to me. I usually write Cleo/Lewis one-shots, because I adore them together! They are too adorable! This story is a Rikki/Cleo friendship story one-shot. It is set during season three. I hope you like it!**

Cleo sighed as she laid her head on the rocks while she relaxed in the moon pool. She began to miss Lewis. She would never tell Rikki or Bella, but whenever they talk about their dates, she feels so sad inside. Because, her love was in America, living out his dream, without her. She missed Lewis so much right now.

"Swimming with Will this morning was so amazing" Bella said happily. Which startled Cleo, when she was in deep thought, she forgot other people were around. Ever since Will found out Bella was a mermaid, they always had morning swims, and Bella always talks about them. Cleo is really happy for Bella, she is happy for her happiness, but sometimes it hurts.

Rikki swam up to Cleo. " Hey Cleo, you okay?" Rikki asked. Cleo wiped her tears. " Yeah, I'm fine" she lied. She also couldn't help but miss Emma at a time like this. Emma would have automatically known she was missing Lewis. She began to miss her friends greatly. Wondering when everything become so different, when did everything change.

" I have to go" Cleo said, she swam home. She ran straight upstairs, ignoring the greeting from Sam and her dad. She threw herself on her bed, and began to cry. She began to miss her mom. She hasn't seen her since the divorce. Cleo loved Sam, and she was happy for her dad. But it was awkward being the only one with a step-mom in her group of friends. To have someone not related to you, come into your life.

All these feelings of missing all these people who managed to disappear in her life, made her depressed. She looked around the room and saw a picture of her, Rikki, Emma and Lewis. She cried harder. She began to wish she could leave, start a new life. Like everybody in her life, seemed okay with doing. But then she suddenly remembered Rikki. She loves Rikki, she was the only reminder of the past.

Cleo remembered the first time she met Rikki. When Zane tricked her onto a boat. Rikki had saved her, and has been ever since.

Whenever a situation was too much to handle, she always looked forward to Rikki's sarcastic remarks. She decided to invite Rikki over and apologize for her weird attitude at the moon pool earlier, and thank her for being there.

A half and hour later, Rikki showed up. "Hey Cleo" Rikki said. "Hey Rikki" She greeted with a smile. Rikki took a seat on the couch. " So why'd you call?" Rikki asked.

" What, a girl can't call her best friend over?" Cleo asked, trying to be casual.

"It's me you are talking to, Cleo" Rikki reminded.

Cleo took a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh! We are not breaking up, are we?" Rikki said, jokingly.

Cleo laughed. "No, I just wanted to sat sorry for being all weird earlier today"

" Don't apologize. I'm not your mother" Cleo smiled and hugged her.

Rikki looked at her funny. "Why?"

"I love how you always make me smile and laugh"

"Did Kim drug your drink?" She looked outside. " It isn't a full moon, is it?" Rikki asked, doing it again. Cleo laughed.

"No, I was just thinking, with all these changes on in the past couple months. I just wanted to say thank you. For staying and being here for me" Cleo said.

" Cleo, you honestly don't need to thank me. We are best friends. We are practically sisters. I know I'm not usually mushy. So enjoy this while it last. But Cleo, I love you. You are amazing. I'll never leave you. It's been hard adjusting. I get it. Trust me, I miss them too"

Rikki hugged Cleo.

"Cleo, thanks for not leaving me either"

Cleo smiled.

Rikki moved towards the door. " So, you and me go to Rikki's café. Meal on the house"

"Sure" Cleo couldn't help but smile again. This is a change she didn't mind, free meals. Cleo looked at Rikki, feeling so much better.

**a/n: Well I hope you liked! Feel free to review and tell me how I did. To end this one shot I decided to share my favorite Cleo/Rikki moment quote. Its Season 2 Episode called Bubble Bubble Toil, when Charlotte joined the girls volleyball team.**

**(Cleo comes when the coach talks to Rikki and Emma)**

**Rikki: Your timing is nothing short of fantastic**

**Cleo: What did I do?**


End file.
